Memories
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Karena kecelakaan, Natsume menderita amnesia. Hampir seluruh ingatannya kembali walaupun tidak semua—terutama ingatannya tentang dia. Itu membuat Hotaru & Luca—sahabat baiknya memaksa dia pulang. Siapakah dia? Warning: AU, OOC, GJ, dll


A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction;

**M E M O R I E S**

By Namie Amalia

-

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice punya Higuchi Tachibana. Tapi fic ini asli punya gue. Dan semua yang ada di cerita ini bohong dan tidak nyata, bila ada kesamaan cerita itu tidak disengaja (Tapi kalo kesamaan tokoh itu emang sengaja XP)

-

Summary: Karena kecelakaan, Natsume menderita amnesia. Hampir seluruh ingatannya kembali walaupun tidak semua—terutama ingatannya tentang dia. Itu membuat Hotaru & Luca—sahabat baiknya memaksa dia pulang. Siapakah dia? Warning: AU, OOC, GJ, dll

-

A/N: fic ini AU, jadi nggak ada yang namanya Gakuen Alice ataupun Alice. Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru dan Luca umur 15 tahun. Khusus Natsume, Hotaru, dan Luca tetanggan, sementara Mikan di apartemen deket rumah Natsume, Hotaru dan Luca.

-

Sebelumnya, gue pengen berterima kasih pada Anii yang maksa-maksa bikin fic Gakuen Alice lagi. Karena itu, maaf banget ya kalo fic ini jeleknya minta ampun. Maklum, begitu ada ide langsung ditulis, nggak peduli idenya udah mateng atau belum. For Anii, this fic special for you! :)

Enjoy!

"Hei, baka!" seru gadis berambut hitam pendek menepuk pundak lelaki berambut hitam. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh, menampakkan wajah cool sekaligus menyeramkannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya lelaki itu dingin.

"I-Imai… Natsume…" seorang lelaki berambut pirang keemasan berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut?" tanya gadis itu—Hotaru Imai.

Lelaki berambut hitam—Natsume Hyuuga—mengerutkan dahinya. "Kemana?"

"Ke bandara, menjemput—" omongan lelaki berambut pirang keemasan—Luca—dipotong oleh gelengan kepala Natsume.

"Ikut saja," paksa Hotaru. Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Kenapa kalian memaksa, sih?" keluh Natsume. "Lagipula, salju mungkin turun malam ini. Aku malas keluar."

Hotaru dan Luca saling berpandangan. Setelah beberapa lama, Hotaru mengangkat bahunya dan mengajak Luca pergi.

Sementara itu, Natsume beringsut naik ke pinggir jendela. Ia mengelus jendela, berusaha menghapus embun yang membuat kabur penglihatan. Terlihat Hotaru dan Luca berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka menyebrang dan duduk di halte, menunggu bus datang sambil ngobrol. Keduanya memakai jaket, mantel, dan syal karena dinginnya udara. Ya, sekarang bulan Desember. Saatnya salju turun, menggantikan daun musim gugur. Warna cokelat berganti putih atau biru.

Ketika Luca dan Hotaru menaiki bus, Natsume berdiri pergi ke dapur mengambil susu. Ayahnya masih bekerja, sementara adiknya disekolahkan di asrama. Sepi membuat rumahnya—yang tak terlalu besar itu—menjadi sangaat besar, seolah ia berada di rumah Luca. Cowok berumur 15 tahun itu duduk di sofa merah besar dan menyalakan televisi. Ia mengganti-ganti channel tivi sambil menarik selimut abunya sampai bahu. Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Di banding keluar menjemput entah-siapa-namanya-yang-tak-jelas-pula-maksudnya, lebih baik tiduran berselimut di sofa sambil menonton televisi di temani susu hangat.

Tangannya yang sibuk mengganti channel mendadak berhenti. Kaku. Di layar, tampak channel kedokteran (emang ada?) yang sedang membahas amnesia. Itu pula yang membuat Natsume terpaku. Amnesia. Penyakit yang sering muncul di sinetron ataupun novel. Dulu, Natsume tak pernah sekalipun mau tahu soal amnesia. Baginya itu hanya penyakit yang membuat suasana cerita dramatis dan berlebihan. Setahunya, amnesia itu cuma penyakit dimana penderita melupakan ingatannya.

"Hmp…," Natsume tersenyum sendiri. Ia menyibakkan poninya, mengelus dahinya yang diperban. Ia tak percaya kualat atau karma—atau apalah namanya!—tapi kata ayahnya, itulah yang terjadi. Mengingat itu membuat Natsume—yang yakin Hotaru dan Luca juga akan bersikap sama dengannya saat ingat kejadian itu—tertawa.

Flashback, setahun yang lalu:

Suatu sore di sebuah pertokan nan ramai, tampaklah tiga orang remaja berjalan beriringan, melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Ketiga-tiganya memasukkan kedua tangan masing-masing ke kantong jaket—yang modelnya hampir sama, berjalan dengan wajah cuek, tak peduli akan menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan di jalanan itu. Mereka sepertinya sedang ngobrol—atau tepatnya berdebat—seru. Mereka adalah Natsume, Hotaru dan Luca.

Di depan mereka, terlihat televisi besar terpampang di depan gedung hotel. Televisi itu menayangkan sebuah sinetron yang terkenal di sana. Mereka bertiga melihatnya, tepat saat sang pemeran utama menangis karena pasangannya amnesia dan tidak mengingatnya lagi. Saat itu pula, mereka sama-sama mendecak kesal.

"Cengeng," komentar Natsume.

"Berlebihan," kata Luca.

"Norak," ucap Hotaru. "Gue paling nggak suka sama adegan sinetron kayak gitu. Lebay dan norak banget."

Natsume dan Luca mengangguk.

"See? Apa sih bagusnya tu' sinetron? Isinya nangis semua. Apalagi hampir di setiap sinetron ada amnesia-amnesianya. Penyakit apa sih tuh? Bosen gue! Apa nggak ada penyakit laen?" tambah Natsume. Jelas-jelas ia jijik banget sama penyakit amnesia itu.

"He-eh, cuma ngelupain sebagian ingatannya aja kok nangisnya kayak apaan tau," ujar Luca lagi. Mereka terus mengomentari sinteron amnesia itu sambil berbelok, berniat menyebrang.

"Hoaaahh…," Natsume menguap lebar sambil terus berjalan. Begitu ia membuka mata, Hotaru dan Luca berteriak dan….

Ia tertabrak. Dan ia akui, itu salahnya karena waktu itu lampu merah bagi penyebrang. Jadi harusnya ia tak menyebrang. Ia tak menyalahkan Hotaru maupun Luca yang tak menahannya, juga tak menyalahkan pengemudi mobil itu. Lagipula… bagaimana ia bisa menyalahkan seseorang jika tak ada satupun orang yang ia ingat? Ya, dia… AMNESIA.

Awalnya, ia benar-benar tak ingat seorangpun. Setiap ia mengingat sesuatu, kepalanya pusing dan sakit. Dokter sangsi ia bisa ingat semua dalam setahun kecuali ia mempunyai kunci hidupnya. Orang atau benda yang membuatnya ingat semua dalam sekejap. Tapi hebatnya, Natsume berhasil mengingat hampir seluruh memorinya dalam setahun ini. Kecuali beberapa ingatan masa kecilnya.

Ia pernah cerita pada Hotaru dan Luca, ia ingat saat mereka bermain bersama saat masih kecil, namun ada seorang lagi yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka dan Natsume tak bisa mengingatnya. Natsume yang berambisi mengingat semuanya dalam setahun, mengkalahkan omongan dokter. Dan usahanya hampir berhasil, namun kepalanya selalu berdenyut sakit saat ia berusaha mengingat 'dia'—seseorang yang bermain bersamanya dulu saat masih kecil. Hanya ingatan tentang 'dia' saja yang tak bisa Natsume ingat. Ia memaksa Hotaru dan Luca memberitahunya siapa 'dia' itu.

Tentu saja Hotaru dan Luca memberitahunya, tapi Natsume lupa siapa namanya. Katanya 'dia' pindah 6 tahun yang lalu dan 'dia' selalu bertengkar dengan Natsume. Petunjuk itu membuat Natsume makin penasaran.

End of Flashback:

Dan sekarang, Hotaru dan Luca sedang menjeput 'dia' atas permintaan Natsume. Kalau saja bukan demi ambisi dan rasa penasarannnya, ia takkan meminta 'dia' datang.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu. Hari semakin dingin. Sore itu terlihat gelap. Saat Natsume bangkit mengambil minum (karena susunya habis), handphonenya berdering. Cowok itu melirik layar handphonenya. SMS. Ia membukanya malas-malasan. Dari Luca.

_Kami sebentar lagi sampai. Tunggu di depan rumah ya._

Natsume menguap malas. Ngapain dingin-dingin begini nungguin orang yang nggak tau ada dimana dan cuma bilang 'sebentar lagi kami sampai'. Natsume mendengus. Handphonenya berdering. Kali ini telepon. Natsume—lagi-lagi—malas-malasana mengangkatnya. Dari Hotaru.

"Ha—"

"Lihat jendela, Baka-Natsume," ucap gadis dingin itu. Trek! Telepon di tutup. Lagi-lagi Natsume mendengus kesal. Ia mengusap jendelanya, melihat siapa yang datang.

3 sosok manusia berdiri di seberang jalan terlihat buram karena salju turun. Natsume memincingkan matanya, mengenali siapa yang ada diantara Hotaru dan Luca. Ia bisa melihat sosok yang lebih pendek dari Hotaru dan Luca diantara kedua sahabatnya itu. Huh, gara-gara salju turun, membuatnya susah melihat.

Deg!

Tunggu….

Salju turun?

Siluet gadis yang pendek di tengah-tengah kedua orang…. Dan jalanan yang sepi…. Jendela yang buram….

Tunggu… tunggu…!! Natsume menyentuh dahinya. Matanya terpejam. Sakit sekali. Membuatnya terbungkuk-bungkuk saking sakitnya.

"Uugghh…."

"Mikan!! A—"

"Mikan?" desah Natsume. Ia berusaha berdiri sambil menahan sakitnya. Seketika itu pula sakitnya terlupakan karena pemandangan di depannya. 3 sosok yang tadi berdiri di seberang, kini ada di jalanan. Seorang diantaranya terbaring, satunya lagi duduk sambil meringis kesakitan, dan seorang lagi ngesot, berteriak minta tolong. Darah berceceran di jalanan, mewarnai hitamnya aspal. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Natsume mengambil mantelnya, berlari keluar.

*

"Mikan?!" Luca terbangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, melihat dimana ia. Baunya yang khas, dan cat putihnya membuat Luca yakin ia ada di rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya, Natsume tertidur pulas. Sementara di sofa—yang membuat Luca yakin ia ada di ruangan VIP—terlihat ibunya bangkit. Sepertinya wanita itu baru setengah sadar, dan segera menghampiri Luca.

"Luca? Kau tak apa, Sayang?!" seru ibunya khawatir. Luca mengangguk. Ia berusaha duduk namun….

"Akh!!" seru Luca.

"Sayang? Kenapa?!" tanya ibunya cemas. Membuat Natsume terbangun.

"Itu karena tulangmu patah," ujar Natsume. Luca dan ibunya menoleh berbarengan, tampak kaget. Luca melirik ibunya yang menunduk.

"Luca… sepertinya tulang pinggangmu patah," kata ibunya. Natsume diam-diam keluar, tak ingin mengganggu mereka. Ia menuju kamar Hotaru.

Di kamar Hotaru, tampak gadis itu terbaring lemah. Koma. Kata kakaknya yang dokter itu, Hotaru keserempet dan mengenai bagian vital (A/N: vital disini maksudnya bukan alat kelamin, tapi bagian penting di tubuh. Seperti jantung, leher, dll. Ngerti kan?).

Natsume menggenggam tangan Hotaru yang dingin.

"Cepat sembuh, Baka. Or you really-really idiot sampe nggak mau bangun? Hah, stupid girl," ejek Natsume, seolah memancing Hotaru agar bangun pake bahasa gado-gado ketoprak yang sering mereka—Natsume dan Hotaru—sengaja pake untuk saling mengejek. Tapi gadis itu tetap 'tertidur' pulas, bagai menunggu Sang Pangeran menciumnya agar bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hh…," desah Natsume. Percuma, hanya membuatnya seperti orang gila, berbicara sendiri. Cowok itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku dan memejamkan matanya.

Semua ini gara-gara cewek itu! 'Dia' yang dibawa Hotaru dan Luca, tak sabar dan berjalan tanpa lihat kanan-kiri sampai akhirnya ia tertabrak. Hotaru dan Luca yang menahannya ikut keserempet. Dan 'dia' alias cewek itu hanya luka-luka kecil, dan—paling-paling—dalam 3 hari ini boleh pulang. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa justru Hotaru dan Luca yang parah? Kenapa Hotaru koma dan Luca patah tulang? Kenapa bukan DIA saja??!

Natsume keluar dari kamar Hotaru sambil menutup pintu kencang. Ia berjalan cepat, penuh amarah, penuh murka, menuju kamar yang paling malas ia datangi. Ia membuka pintu keras. Orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh, terkejut.

"Natsume?!" seru gadis yang bersandar di bantal itu, bersemangat. Ia tak sadar Natsume dalam keadaan marah.

Natsume menghampirinya dengan rahang mengeras, tatapan matanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Namun gadis itu malah tersenyum bahagia, merentangkan tangannya, seolah ingin memeluk Natsume. Matanya berbinar-binar, wajahnya benar-benar senang.

"Natsume! Aku kangen sekali!" katanya lagi. Begitu gadis itu meraih Natsume, cowok itu malah menghindar. Mata berbinar gadis itu berubah menjadi tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Siapa kau? Sok akrab," ucap Natsume tajam. Kepala gadis itu mundur, terkejut. Lalu ia tertawa. Natsume memandanginya aneh.

"Hahahaha…, Natsume, kau benar-benar tak berubah ya!" katanya.

"Dengar, sebenarnya apa maumu datang kemari?! Hanya membawa masalah saja!" ucap Natsume to the point.

"Hm? Maksudmu apa? Bukannya kau yang memintaku datang kesini?" ujarnya santai sambil meraih apel dari meja di sebelahnya. "Mau apel?"

Natsume menggeleng cepat, "Aku?!"

"Ya, kata Hotaru dan Luca di telepon begitu."

Natsume tertegun sebentar. "Oke, memang. Tapi yang kumau hanya; kau memberi tahu siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"??" Mikan terkejut menatap Natsume. "Siapa aku sebenarnya? Maksudmu? K-kita bahkan sudah…."

Natsume menggeleng, memotong omongan Mikan tak sabar. "Hah, gadis bodoh. Tidakkah kau tau, setahun yang lalu aku kena amnesia?!"

Mata Mikan terbelalak. "B-benarkah?! Nat—"

"Diam! Sekarang hampir semua ingatanku—" omongan Natsume terpotong. Ia melihat gadis itu—Mikan—menangis tanpa suara, tapi masih menatapnya, menunggu penjelasannya, berlatar pohon sakura kering tanpa bunga di belakang kamar ini. Pemandangan itu menusuk-nusuk kepala Natsume, membuat cowok itu menjerit tertahan.

"Arrgh!!" serunya sambil memegangi kepala.

"Natsume!!" teriak gadis itu menyentuh pundak Natsume, ikut membungkuk, berusaha melihat wajah Natsume. Bertepatan dengan saat itu, Natsume melirik ke arah Mikan, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Mata nanar penuh sakit Natsume bertatapan dengan mata Mikan yang bercahaya, menampakkan rasa kasihan.

"Jang-an kasih-ani a-ku!" seru Natsume ditengah rasa sakitnya.

"Natsume!" bisik Mikan terus-terusan, bingung harus melakukan apa.

Deg!

Seolah berputar kembali, adegan Natsume menatap Mikan, teriakan Natsume, bisikkan Mikan…, semuanya….

"AAARRRRRRRGGH!!" jerit Natsume. Begitu hebat sakitnya, sampai ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Natsume!" Mikan turun dari tempat tidurnya, membantu Natsume bangun. Tapi Natsume mengulurkan tangan, menyuruhnya pergi.

"Tidak! Per-gi!" seru Natsume. Mikan menggeleng, tak mau. Ia terus mendekati Natsume.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" pekiknya keras. Mikan kaget, hampir melompat saking kagetnya, tapi tetap mendekati Natsume.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?!" bisik Mikan kebingungan. Natsume yang mendengarnya segera bangkit, berusaha menjauh dari Mikan, sejauh-jauhnya.

"Yang harus ka-u lakukan…HANYA PERGI DARIKU! ENYAHLAH!" teriak Natsume, duduk di pojok kamar, terus memegangi kepalanya. Mikan mundur selangkah.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi, kejadian itu berulang…. Membuat kepala Natsume semakin sakit. Setiap ia menatap Mikan, kepalanya selalu sakit. _Accursed girl!!_ Bentak Natsume dalam hatinya. Usaha terakhirnya, ia memejamkan mata, berusaha tak menatap Mikan.

"Hh…hh…," Natsume mendesah, kelelahan. Tenggorokannya kering sekali. Setelah kepalanya tak 'berulah' lagi, ia baru membuka mata. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tampak segelas air mineral tersodor. Ia menoleh terkejut.

Mikan menyodorkan segelas air tadi, dengan raut muka cemas. "Kau… tak apa, kan Natsume?"

Natsume menggeleng, meraih air tersebut, dan meneguknya. Aaah, nikmat sekali.

"Kenapa? Ada apa sampai kau menjerit seperti itu?" tanya Mikan khawatir. Natsume menggeleng. Ia keluar dari kamar itu, tanpa suara, tanpa pamitan. Mikan memandanginya kebingungan.

*

Esoknya, entah apa yang membuat Natsume kembali lagi ke kamar itu. Mungkin ia ingin kepalanya lebih sakit lagi, atau menyangka gadis itu merindukan teriakkannya? Hmp, Natsume sendiri juga tak mengerti.

"Natsume! Kau kembali!" ucap Mikan senang. Natsume hanya diam. Ia duduk di samping Mikan.

"Natsume?"

"…."

"Natsume? Kau tak apa-apa?" Mikan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan mata Natsume. Akhirnya cowok itu menoleh, menatap Mikan.

"Kemarin kau kenapa?" tanya Mikan.

"Aah…," desah Natsume, "Tidak. Tidak kenapa-napa. Memang setiap aku mengingat sesuatu, kepalaku akan sakit. Tapi tak pernah sesakit kemarin. Mungkin karena ini potongan yang terakhir."

"Potongan yang terakhir? Maksudmu…."

"Tinggal masa kecilku yang belum kuingat. Aku dapat mengingat adikku—yang dulu sering bermain bersamaku, ibuku yang masih hidup, dan hampir semuanya di masa kecilku! Kecuali…, ada adegan yang kuingat…, aku bermain bersama Hotaru dan Luca bersama seorang anak lagi yang aku tak tahu siapa…."

"Itu aku," potong Mikan. Ia menatap Natsume lekat-lekat. Natsume mendongak kaget, menatap gadis itu.

Deg!

_Tidak… jangan mulai lagi!_ Jerit Natsume dalam hati. Kepalanya mulai sakit, lebih sakit dari kemarin.

"Aaggrrhhh!" jerit Natsume, berusaha menahan jeritannya agar tak berisik seperti kemarin.

"Kenapa, Natsume?!" Mikan bangkit, menghampiri Natsume.

"Ti-dak…, MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!!!" pekik Natsume mundur, menjauh dari Mikan. "Jangan… bergerak… satu langkah… dari sana…."

Tetapi Mikan terus berjalan menghampiri Natsume, seperti kemarin.

"TIDAK!! BIARKAN AKU MENGINGAT SESUATU!!!" seru Natsume menyuruh Mikan. Hampir… sedikit lagi… ia akan berhasil….

DEG!! Mata Natsume terbelalak. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Ia menoleh, menatap Mikan nanar.

Bagai film, semua kejadian-kejadian terulang kembali di kepala Natsume, dalam keadaan slow-motion.

Flashback, 6 tahun yang lalu:

"Natsume kemana, Hotaru? Luca?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua.

Hotaru dan Luca saling berpandangan, mengangkat bahu.

"Nat-," begitu gadis itu menoleh, di belakangnya berdiri seorang anak lelaki membuka roknya lebar-lebar.

"Polkadot ya?" ujar anak lelaki itu dengan ekspresi cool, tak peduli.

"Aaaarrggh!! Natsume!!!" jerit anak perempuan itu—Mikan. Dan anak lelaki itu berjalan cuek, tak peduli—Natsume.

Natsume berjalan menyebrang jalan, menuju rumahnya. Di belakangnya, Mikan masih mengenjarnya kesal, berusaha menimpukinya dengan salju.

"Mikaaaaan!!" pekik Hotaru dan Luca. Mereka berlari menuju Mikan. Natsume menoleh, bingung apa yang terjadi.

Mikan. Tertabrak mobil.

*

Natsume membuka pintu kamar Mikan.

"Natsume! Kau datang!" pekik gadis itu senang. Mikan bersandar di bantal besar, berlatar pohon sakura kering—karena musim salju—di balik jendela kamar. Natsume hanya mengangguk lesu, duduk di sebelah Mikan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Mikan," ujar Natsume berulang-ulang. Mikan mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Iya. Lagian aku juga udah nggak apa-apa kok!" celotehnya. Natsume tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ini semua salahku!!" ujar Natsume, megangi kepalanya, seolah melakukan kesalah besar.

"Tak apa-apa!" kata Mikan, menyentuh pundak Natsume, ikut membungkuk, berusaha melihat wajah Natsume, bersamaan saat Natsume meliriknya.

"Tidak!! Ini semua salahku!!" seru Natsume melangkah mundur. "Makanya… JANGAN IKUTI AKU!! JANGAN MENGEJARKU!"

"Na-Natsume?!" Mikan terkejut, namun tetap berusaha mendekati Natsume.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!! ENYAHLAH!"

"Natsume…," bisik Mikan kebingungan. "Kau tak salah apapun! Salahku yang menyebrang jalan tanpa lihat-lihat!"

Tetapi Natsume terus menjerit, benar-benar merasa bersalah. Hingga akhirnya anak lelaki itu pergi dari kamar itu. Mikan menatap punggungnya nanar.

*

Sejak saaat itu, Natsume menjauh dari Mikan, tak ingin gadis itu celaka karenanya lagi. Ia lebih banyak mungurung diri di rumah karena alasan; dingin, takut sakit. Ia sering duduk di tepi jendela, melihat Mikan, Luca, dan Hotaru bermain di seberang jalan. Tanpa ia sadari, ketiga sahabatnya itu sering mencuri pandang ke arah rumahnya, berharap Natsume keluar dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, di bulan Desember, keluarga Mikan akan pindah.

"Natsume, kau tak mau ikut ke rumah Mikan? Dia akan pindah besok lho," tanya ayahnya yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan adiknya dan ibunya—yang saat itu masih hidup. Natsume menggeleng malas.

"Males naek tangga," alasannya. Ketiga anggota keluarganya itu saling berpandangan, mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mereka bertiga keluar, tanpa Natsume.

Natsume duduk di tepi jendela, melihat pemandangan luar yang isinya cuma salju. Salju. Salju. Dan salju.

Esoknya, keluarga Natsume—kecuali Natsume pastinya, keluar, mengantar keluarga Mikan. Natsume lagi-lagi hanya duduk di tepi jendela. Ia melihat sosok Mikan yang mungil, diapit kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdadah-dadahan dengan keluarga Natsume yang ada di halaman depan, keluarga Hotaru, dan keluarga Luca pula.

Saat bus datang, saat kedua orang tua Mikan menaikkan barang-barang, Mikan tersenyum pada Natsume, melambaikan tangannya. Natsume tertegun, tanpa sadar ikut melambaikan tangan.

End of Flashback.

*

Natsume berhasil menaklukkan ambisinya. Hotaru sadar dari koma. Luca akhirnya sembuh. Dan Mikan… kembali tinggal di apartemennya yang dulu. Ayahnya sudah meninggal, dan ibunya bekerja dan jarang pulang, membuat Mikan memeutuskan pindah ke apartemennya yang dulu, agar bisa bertemu dan sekolah bareng sahabat-sahabat lamanya.

Mikan dan Natsume pun kembali seperti dulu, membuat Hotaru dan Luca lega. Namun tetap saja pertengkaran Natsume dan Mikan mengalahkan pertengkaran Hotaru dan Natsume.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mungkin tak sadar, tapi mereka sudah terjebak oleh kisah cinta yang merumitkan. Tapi nanti, beberapa tahun lagi, barulah mereka sadar. Sementara ini, biarkalah mereka menikmati masa remaja awal penuh persahabatan yang bahagia.

**E N D**

Pasti tau kan, maksudnya kisah cinta yang merumitkan? Yap, nanti kan Natsume suka sama Mikan, Luca juga suka sama Mikan, terus Hotaru suka sama Luca, XDD (khayalan tingkat tinggi). Terus Mikan? Ya, kita tunggu aja, maunya Higuchi Tachibana mo kayak gimana =_=.

Akhir kata, terima kasih dan REVIEW!!!


End file.
